super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Flotsam
Flotsam & Jetsam are two moray eel villains that serve Ursula in the animated Disney film The Little Mermaid. Character Description Twin fishes with dark thoughts and evil smiles, Flotsam & Jetsam are two moray eels that acted as minions for Ursula. They followed every order they were given with skill and were treated by Ursula as they were her children. Despite her love and perfect use for them, Flotsam and Jetsam were both killed by the trident on the final battle against Ursula. With their boss mourning over the two henchmen, she showed her aggressiveness by trying to finish Prince Eric. To this day, Flotsam and Jetsam have become one of Disney's most darkest henchmen. Unlike other henchmen such as Cruella's or Hades', the two eels were not comical in any way and were intelligent along with their dark nature. In Super Smash Disney Brothers Flotsam & Jetsam both appear as playable unlockable characters from The Little Mermaid series. They fight almost exactly like the Ice Climbers. They are quick characters that levitate above the ground and were resized a bit in order to be fit for SSDB. They are also quite powerful but are easy to send flying. Their Neutral Special is to shoot black mist. Their Side Special is to try and latch onto an enemy. Their Up Special is to jet themselves upwards. Their Down Special is to circle around in the ground to create a typhoon. Their in-game description here: FLOTSAM & JETSAM "The two moray eel lackeys from Ursula join the fray to chomp everything on their way! Watch out! Or else you'll end up swept away with their typhoon attack or blinded by their black mist attack!" Attributes Both eels are quite fast in the ground. They levitate off the ground instead of walking. They were also resized to fit better in the fighting game. They are powerful attackers but can be launched away easily if let unguarded. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Flotsam bites normally while Jetsam rams his head on the finishing attack. *Forward Tilt: Both eels do a tail swipe with their tails. *Up Tilt: Flotsam lightly jumps upwards while Jetsam swings his tail upwards. *Down Tilt: Both eels flop around on the floor. *Dash Attack: Both eels do a head ram. *Forward Smash: Flotsam delivers a huge bite while Jetsam rams forward. *Up Smash: Flotsam delivers a huge bite upwards while Jetsam does a cyclone spin. *Down Smash: Both eels circle around on the floor rapidly. *Neutral Air: Both eels chomp their tails and start spinning rapidly as a circle. *Forward Air: Flotsam hits with a coral branch while Jetsam hits with a crab. *Back Air: Both eels wiggle their tails. *Up Air: Flotsam bites Jetsam and whips him upwards like a whip. *Down Air: Jetsam bites Flotsam and does an arch-shaped hit downwards with the other eel. *Pummel: Jetsam bites the victim. *Forward Throw: Flotsam throws the opponent and Jetsam slams him or her with his body as if batting. *Back Throw: Flotsam throws the opponent backwards and Jetsam quickly rams him or her. *Up Throw: Flotsam throws the opponent upwards and both eels shoot dark mist at the victim. *Down Throw: Flotsam throws the opponent down and both eels start biting at the victim. *Floor (back): Flotsam grabs Jetsam and flings him around forward and back. *Floor (front): Jetsam gets pushed by Flotsam forward. *Floor (trip): None. They can't get tripped. *Edge (<100%): Flotsam flings Jetsam upwards whom proceeds to start biting madly. *Edge (100%+): Jetsam slowly climbs to the stage and both eels then bite forward. *Neutral-Special: Flotsam and Jetsam start spewing black mist. Inside the mist, characters get damaged. The eels don't get damaged by this but they get damaged if used by other Flotsam & Jetsam. *Side-Special: Both eels lunge forward. If they touch someone, they'll latch on to them and start draining their health, restoring theirs. *Up-Special: Both eels jet themselves upwards while bubbles appear from the impact. *Down-Special: Both eels start spinning wildly to create a typhoon above them. The typhoon does good damage for a special move. *Final Smash: Hurricane: Both eels start spinning wilder, creating a hurricane that will magnet all characters into it. Inside the hurricane, characters will take damage numerous times until the eels stop spinning, in which the hurricane explodes and sends the characters trapped on it flying. Taunts *Up: Flotsam & Jetsam stand upright. *Side: Flotsam & Jetsam both smash their skulls together. *Down: Flotsam can hardly contain his laughter but Jetsam tells him to save it for later. On-Screen Appearance A dark cave opens, revealing yellow eyes that appear to be Flotsam & Jetsam. Cheer Male Voices: Flotsam! Female Voices: Jetsam! Male Voices: Flotsam! Female Voices: Jetsam! Victory Theme A dark and mysterious theme that reflects their nature. Victory Poses *Flotsam appears eating a piece of red hair while Jetsam starts laughing. *Flotsam gets an evil grin on the face while Jetsam does the same. *Jetsam looks around but accidentally smashes himself with Flotsam. Event Matches *Event 16: Ssssssss: As anyone, defeat Kaa, Sir Hiss (just a costume of Kaa), Flotsam and Jetsam. *Event 29: Miny Antagonists: Defeat the minor antagonists. Role in Story Mode Flotsam and Jetsam appear serving Ursula wherever she goes. They'll attack anyone without mercy but appear to be good friends with the Hyenas. Quotes from Adventure Mode "Yessss your majesssty...we will keep a clossse eye on thossse heroessss" Flotsam to Ursula. "The Hyenasss have been getting really friendly with usss for a reassson Flotsam...." Jetsam to Flotsam. "Monssstro hasss failed ussss Honesssst John...sssshould we ressssult to a different plan?" Flotsam to J. Worthington Foulfellow. Costumes *Moray Jets: The eel's normal appearance. *Red Jets: The eel's in a red appearance. *Blue Jets: The eel's in a blue appearance. *Yellow Jets: The eel's in a yellow appearance. *Purple Jets: The eel's in a purple appearance. Trivia *Despite being underwater creatures and shown being capable of living down there, they can still drown if left too much time in the water in the game. Category:Super Smash Disney Brothers Category:SSDB Characters Category:SSDB Villains Category:MoleFreak23